flxfmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Destruction of the Pittsburgh Liberty Rogue Base
History ---- Background Due to an increase in Liberty Rogue attacks on convoys traveling to and from Planet Pittsburgh, the LSF began operations to find and root out their base areas in the Pittsburgh Debris Field. In particular, Jun'ko Zane and Michael King came up with the idea to use a convoy as bait to draw them out. Following the attack on a convoy en route to Planet Pittsburgh, LSF pilot Michael King brings in four wings of fighters to begin searching the surrounding area for the Rouges. The attack on LPI's XT-19 Prison Ship near Planet Maine is further evidence that a Rogue base is nearby - they would never try attacking such a major target without nearby support. Following the rescue of the XT-19, King leaves Epsilon wing to escort X-T19 to Baltimore Shipyard while he and Trent resumes the search for the Rogue Base. Forces Involved 'Liberty Forces' Liberty Navy Liberty Security Force [[Liberty Security Force|'Liberty Security Force']] *1 x LZF-6364 Patriot (Liberty Light Fighter) (Beta 4) *3 x BDR-337 Defender (Liberty Heavy Fighter) (Alpha Wing) *2 x BDR-337 Defender (Liberty Heavy Fighter) (Delta Wing - carrying torpedoes) *1 x LZF-6364 Patriot (Liberty Light Fighter) - flown by Michael King, LSF pilot. *1 x CTE 750AE Starflier (Civilian Light Fighter) - flown by Edison Trent, working for the LSF. ---- [[Liberty Rogues|'Liberty Rogues']] *5 x Z-1010 Bloodhound (Pirate Light Fighter) (Pursuing LSF Beta 4) *6 (approx) x Z-1010 Bloodhound (Pirate Light Fighter) (Guarding Rogue Base) *2 x Weapons Platforms (Guarding Rogue Base) *Pittsburgh Liberty Rogue Base Conduct of the Battle Shortly after resuming their search of the Debris field, King and Trent receive a distress call from LSF fighter Beta 4. It was under attack by five Rogue fighters and its other three wingmates had been destroyed. After destroying the Rogue elements, Beta 4 states that his wing was ambushed wile flying through a dense particle cloud, and King deduces that the Rogue base must be hidden in that cloud. Beta 4 is too damaged to continue the mission and returns to Planet Pittsburgh for repairs. En route to the Particle Cloud, King radios for Alpha and Delta wings to converge at the particle cloud. Alpha reports that they will be there shortly, though Delta was located on the north side of Pittsburgh so it would be a little while before they arrived. As King and Trent approached the particle cloud, a patrol of three Bloodhound fighters emerged, though after a short skirmish retreated into the cloud. King and Trent followed them to discover the Liberty Rogue base, guarded by two weapons platforms, and launching additional fighters. Since Alpha wing was not carrying torpedoes, King decided to focus on destroying the weapons platforms and Rogue fighters so Delta (which did have torpedoes) could make their run. Despite suffering heavy casualties, King and Trent held off the Rogues long enough for Delta to arrive and make their torpedo run, destroying the Rogue base, and shortly thereafter destroying the remaining Rogue fighters. Aftermath The Rogue threat to Pittsburgh and the surrounding trade lanes were significantly reduced. Photos Destruction of Rogue Base - Pursuit.png|Trent pursues the Rogue fighters into the particle cloud and finds the Rogue base. Category:History